citadelofsorceryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifth Age
Official Page: http://www.citadelofsorcery.com/faq/lore-of-the-reflected-worlds/the-fifth-age Previous: The Fourth Age The coming of Morphael. Now under the rule of the Eyes of Darkness, the reflected worlds fall further into anarchy. The Eyes of Darkness ruled through fear, and did nothing to help those outside the city. In undiscovered worlds, a new threat was gaining power, Morphael. Creating his army by fusing man and beast, through unknown techniques. At a time when the governments of man seemed their weakest, Morphael struck. Easily conquering every kingdom his grotesque minions found. The Citadel had to scramble, and tried to organize that which they had made chaotic. It was difficult, for no one trusted the Eyes of Darkness. The sorceress had left them to their own anarchy, and now she wanted them to follow her orders. So the Citadel created a line of forts extending out into these wild and anarchy laden lands. The garrison of a nearby Citadel Imperial fort would come to the aid of anyone in trouble from Morphael's forces, but they only came once. Afterward they offered a treaty where they were bound to help when called. In return the people would be required to give up 10% of their fighting age people to join the fort garrison. And unless the rulers of the people signed the treaty the fort would give them no further aid. Slowly, some areas began to look to the Citadel garrisons for protection, but there is much yet still in anarchy. The forts do not extend everywhere and are only along the Imperial highways. This is where the Reflected Worlds now stand. People do not trust The Eyes of Darkness, yet they are terrified of the armies of Morphael, for they take prisoners that are turned into more horrible creatures. Two of them being the playable races, the Tyven and Jenemos. After the Tyven escaped, he began building a fortress, to keep his enemies out, and his slaves in. This called for the creation of the Jenemos. A race created to build the machinations and structures for Morphael. Not too excited to be slaves, they selectively bred those whom were the most unlucky. A great sabotage brought all Morphael's fortresses to a halt and gave room for the Jenemos to escape, and escape they did. Despite the devastating blows of losing two key races and the subsequent sabotage, Morphael was still advancing into Citadel lands. The Citadel was now seeking ways of combating Morphael's abominations. A solution arose from the past. The fallen heroes that sacrificed themselves to return the Enchantress from the darkhalls, at the end of The Third Age. These souls of the Fallen Heroes still had the full potential of the Blood, and with training, they could regain their amazing powers and abilities, if they could just be liberated from the Darkhalls. The Enchantress' powerful grim sorcerer offspring, were sent to retrieve them, and once returned, they would be given new bodies, and sent to retrieve even more. It takes time to retrieve and train new heroes, meanwhile Morphael continues to advance and slaughter. Thus leading us into the beginning of the game. Players start as newly revived fallen heroes, and are tasked with defending the lands, pushing back Morphaels armies, holding the demon horde, and ultimately, liberating the Citadel from its tyrants.Category:Lore